Mythril and Falchion
History Early Life Mythril and Falchion were twins from birth and were born into a very wealthy family living in the city of Arktavia, the capital of the Epsilon Empire. Both had a slight chance of developing possible superpowers in the future, but the chance was lower than .05%, meaning it was simply ignored by Epsilon, which makes sure that all children born with a chance of developing superpowers higher than .05% are terminated immediately upon birth (XtremEvan knows what superhumans are capable of, and will not allow any to roam free within his empire). From that point on, the twins lived a rather great life, being first class citizens and such; but in 2164, an event would happen that would change their lives forever. Manifestation On their first day at middle school, a large bully was threatening one of Falchion's best friends, and he stepped in to stop him. The bully focused his attention on Falchion and began beating the small child violently. Falchion's friend told Mythril what was happening, and as she went in to stop him, she was able to somehow slam the bully into the wall without even touching him, all she did was think about it. Falchion asked her how she did it, and just by thinking about it, Falchion was able to pin him to the ceiling. The bully was in a fit of hysteria, as the two children were tossing him across the room like a plaything at the discovery of their new power. However, their "fun" was cut short after the principle walked in on what was happening, and the two stopped immediately. He still saw what they were doing however, and contacted their parents for an emergency meeting. He informed them that what their children had a special "gift", and that this gift of theirs' could get them in serious trouble with the government, as he knew what the government did to superhumans. The principle was, in fact, secretly a Demith sympathizer ( an extreme offense in the Epsilon government ), and told their parents that the Epsilon government wouldn't allow the children to live once they learned what Mythril and Falchion were capable of. He then told them that they would have to flee and hide off-planet if their children were to have any hope of escaping the government's reach. The rich parents, of course, didn't take what they thought to be a hysterical overreaction seriously, so they paid off the police to lock away the bully so that he couldn't ever tell anyone what happened. This was only a temporary fix however, as the bully had already told others of his mishap, and one of the eavesdroppers happened to be a scientist for HGE, and he notified Schpein immediately. Capture The moment Schpein learned that their were two superhumans running throughout a school with telekinesis powers, he launched a full investigation on the children and their family, with spies in the school building and electronic-nano surveillance devices throughout the family's mansion. After about a month of gathering intelligence, HGE was able to confirm that their were two children who did in fact have superpowers. Schpein, knowing that XtremEvan would be very upset and might even cut HGE's budget if he knew about this, decided to keep it a secret from him, and instead of contacting the government for assistance, HGE sent in it's own assault squad to deal with the two. Schpein wanted them alive for his research, but didn't much care at all for anyone else around them. On October 1st. 2164, two platoons of HGE Mercenaries arrived at the family estate, and a huge gun battle erupted in the suburbs between the Mercenaries and the Mansion Security Force. The security team was completely outmatched and was overrun in about 4 minutes. The family didn't have time to escape to their private helicopter however, and the parents were killed on sight as they made a run for it. The twins tried to use their powers to stop the mercenaries, but they were still too weak to do anything against them. They were tranquilized and brought to the HGE Physics Lab at the HGE Research HQ on the central continent of Planet Venglar. Schpein was able to learn a great deal about them over the next few months, as he researched and did experiments on the two traumatized kids to appease his hunger for knowledge. Unfortunately for him, his experiments were cut short after the F.O.I. decided to drop in and say hi. F.O.I. to the Rescue Roy was able to find out about the sick and inhuman experiments that were being conducted on two children at one of HGE's labs on Venglar. After gathering enough intel, Roy was able to determine the twin's exact location and then sent in his two best operatives, Kinetic Flare and Fleisch, to rescue the imprisoned children. On February 20th, 2165 AD, the two snuck past the Epsilon Orbital Defense System and landed right outside of the HGE lab. The two split up after breaching the facility and battled their way towards the children's prison cell. Schpein panicked when he learned that one of his labs was under attack, and he deployed every CyberOps squad to stop the Force of Impeachment from stealing his two prized gems. Fleisch was able to reach the cell first, and he broke the twins out of their cell and escorted them outside. Kinetic Flare was desperately trying to hold off the CyberOps units so that Fleisch could get the kids to safety, but the combined power of 4 squads of Cybernetic Agents wore her down and knocked her unconscious. Roy knew they were in trouble, and responded by sending in over 400 Heavy Combat Mechs equipped with massive railguns and plasma throwers to hold off CyberOps. Fleisch was able to get the kids and Kinetic Flare's body to the ship, and he took off immediately. Epsilon orbital units saw the mechs as they entered Venglar's atmosphere, and the whole comm-net was going crazy as they believed it to be a full on assault. In fact, in order to defeat the hundreds of menacing combat mechs CyberOps had to call in multiple orbital cannons to vaporize the entire facility or else they would have been overrun. In the midst of the chaos, Fleisch managed to get back to Roy's command ship in one piece with both the twins and Kinetic Flare. Current Life Mythril and Falchion have honed their telekinetic fighting skills into a force to be reckoned with, and now operate as Special Combat Units in the Force of Impeachment. They are very close to both Commander Roy and his three personal friends, Kinetic Flare, Fleisch, and Corsair and to date have been on over 50 combat missions against the Epsilon. Both hate the Epsilon Empire with a passion, which makes them very determined and aggressive in their battles against the evil empire. Personalities Mythril Mythril was always a kind and caring individual, but after her ordeal with HGE, her mind was changed forever. She was extremely traumatized after watching her parents get shot to pieces right in front of her and being kept in a cage like an animal, only released from it for more agonizing experiments and torture. She rarely smiles or talks at all, and doesn't feel a slight bit of emotion when she kills Epsilon soldiers in battle. She does care for her friends, but she rarely shows it all as she exhibits a cold and harsh outward attitude. Although she is afflicted with severe post traumatic stress disorder, she manages to keep her head clear and focus entirely on the mission and well-being of her allies during combat. The only person she truly trusts is her brother, who has been through the exact same ordeal as her. Falchion Although Falchion has been through the same harsh ordeal as his sister, he acts completely different from her. He is also afflicted with post traumatic stress disorder, but has gotten over it or hidden it pretty well, as he is always in a cheery mood. He likes to talk a lot and make random jokes during combat operations, going as far as taunting his enemies with witless jokes. Many think because of the way he acts he is immature, but he is in fact very intelligent and responsible like his sister. Some say he has no respect for authority as he always approaches his higher-ranked teammates and even Commander Roy in an informal way, but they usually don't care and are just happy to see him as he always puts others who aren't on his bad side in a good mood. The only person he seems incapable of cheering up is his sister, who thinks that his jokes simply aren't funny at all and that he needs to focus more instead of taking everything lightly. Powers & Abilities Shared Telekinesis The twins posses the exact same power, but the way it works, its more like they literally "share" it. In general, the basic function of their power is the ability to manipulate matter with their minds, however, there are certain restrictions to it. They can only lift about 5,000 tons with their minds together, but can also exert this much force in any way they please. They can use this force to rip people apart, or stop high-speed slugs from rail-guns or artillery (as long as the force they apply is equal to the force exerted by the projectile). With this force combination, the two can stop almost everything coming their way, so on most missions they take point and move ahead of the rest of the group. In addition, the two have to be in close proximity of one another to utilize their powers at their maximum potential. The distance they are from each other is in direct correlation with how powerful they are. The maximum distance they can be from one another is about a mile, any farther than that and their power is practically useless for combat purposes.